The Sahagin's Stash
Airship pass for Kazham Job level 5+ |items=Silver Beastcoin Sea Serpent Statue |title=Treasure-House Ransacker |repeatable=No |reward=Scroll of Utsusemi: Ichi |previous= |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Speak to Laisrean, behind the two shopkeepers at (H-7) in Norg. *Head to the Silver Door. **Exit Norg and make your way to the door marked B. ***Refer to the maps on the right. **Head to the area marked F. The arrow indicates that you can only go one way here. Once you drop down, you can't go back the same way. **Once you've dropped down, continue along the path to the door in the southeast marked G. **If you haven't done so before, you must examine the door 6 times; the description changes each time. Eventually you receive a message saying "you see something silver glittering around the indentation" in the door. ***As off June 2018, you only need to examine the door 3 times to get the aforementioned message and able to trade the coin. *Trade a Silver Beastcoin to the door to pass through to point G on Map #2. **You get to keep the Silver Beastcoin; it isn't removed from your inventory. *From here, follow the tunnel until you arrive at the cliff (H-8). *Once you've dropped down the cliff, follow this tunnel to the door at (H-4/5). *Examine the ??? at (H-3) for a cutscene where you receive the Sea Serpent Statue from Ren. **If you wish to return to Norg on foot from this point, travel to K on Map #2, which brings you to K on Map #1. From here it's a simple walk back to B and then back into Norg. **You may prefer to bring some form of Warp or Escape to avoid backtracking through Sea Serpent Grotto. *Take the statue back to Laisrean to receive a scroll of Utsusemi: Ichi. *For a different map, see here. Notes *Every monster in this area detects by sound, so some form of Sneak is necessary if you are low-leveled. Silent Oils work, but Circumspection (5 Tabs for Sneak/Invisible effects) from the Grounds Tome outside Norg should be sufficient. There is a second Grounds Tome at the Silver Beastcoin door, halfway to the quest destination; you can cancel and repurchase Circumspection to renew the duration. Invisible is not necessary. **At level 63 there are easy prey monsters near the end that are just low enough not to aggro. *The most popular way to raise your fame for this quest is to complete the quest Mihgo's Amigo with 212 necklaces, or the Shady Business quest with ~104 ores. (12/2016 edit: 36 necklaces were enough. May be less, 24 necklaces gave fame 3.) < This is incorrect as of 02/2017. A new character who has done NO fame quests for tenshodo will take at minimum 60 necklaces. **A way to check your Norg fame without travelling to Norg is to check the price of Rice Balls with Ghebi Damomohe in Neptune's Spire. If the price of the Rice Balls are 150g or lower, you should have sufficient reputation for this quest (prices for Rice Balls may vary a little). (However, the Reputation page claims 155 or lower). Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands Quests de:Der Schatz der Sahagin